


Flushed In The Night

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kink Bingo amnesty round, "shaving" is a pretty harmless kink.</p>
<p>Gwen has to help two people in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed In The Night

It was late when Gwen came out of the castle after a long day. Most of the other servants had gone home for the night, but Arthur called her into his bedchambers after hours. She obliged him in these moments. The cool night air felt good on her flushed cheeks as she made her way through the empty market stalls to her house.

Equipped with only her purple cloth cloak, she wrapped herself up in it as she walked hoping that she wouldn’t get stopped by one of the guards on duty. Gwen walked past the tavern where a ruckus and hollering could be heard inside, the door opened and light flooded out highlighting a silhouetted figure in the door.

The male stepped out of the light, onto the street, wobbly-kneed, held a straight razor in his hand. Gwen saw the faint glint of silver in the moonlight. The man’s hand was arced towards his face, and it only took Gwen a split second of recognition for her to dive, wrestling the blade out of the man’s hand.

It was easy to gather from the random words that came out the man’s mouth that he needed to shave, but he was too inebriated to hold the razor proper. Gwaine’s drunken mumbling becoming more pronounced as Gwen found her way to her house with a heavily drunk man slumped over her left shoulder. Her opposite hand kept the blade out of his reach.

“It’s no use,” Gwaine drawled in his drunken state, “I’m a knight of Camelot. Give me my knife, fair maiden, and no one gets hurt.”

Ignoring the threat, Gwen set Gwaine down in one of her chairs. She pushed one of her hands into Gwaine’s chest. The effect caused him to look up through heavily glossy eyes at the petite handmaiden who kept him from his objective. Recognition quieted his mood, but he was still sulky.

Fingers deft and assured, Gwen marked the area on Gwaine’s face with lather—razor scraped lightly over his dimpled chin and pronounced cheekbones. Awkward interaction aside, Gwen had Arthur, and Gwaine had his drink. It might even be possible that someone else might have caught Gwaine’s attention.

It took some time, but Gwen got his face clear of extra stubble. Gwaine appreciated the lightness of open air touching his cheekbones again. He smiled in his half-drunk, half-silly way, “I’d like to thank you for helping me, Gwen. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kissing his cheek chaste, Gwen bowed her head, “It was my pleasure, sir,” she added with a laugh, “I couldn’t risk you cutting yourself in your condition.”

Another laugh erupted from Gwaine’s throat, he sputtered a little before he regained his composure. He smiled back at Gwen, “You really are too good for me. I make a mess of everything.” His hand reached out absently for a bottle, but he came up empty.

Soothing him again, Gwen petted Gwaine’s head as she cradled him in her arms. The rocking made Gwaine shout, “I feel sick.” Resulted in Gwen turning Gwaine’s head to throw up in the rinse pan filled with Gwaine’s facial hair, she rubbed circles on his back to calm his ailing stomach.

With himself relaxed, Gwaine sat up and looked at Gwen’s dress. There were splatters of throw up and stale ale covering her. He blushed when he realized what he had done.

His voice more sober than before said, “I’m sorry again, Gwen, this probably isn’t how you wanted to spend your evening off, was it?”

Not giving him a direct answer, Gwen hushed Gwaine. She pulled him up to stand leaning against her shoulders, him hunched over her tiny frame. They walked the mile and a half back to the castle and tucked him underneath his covers.

With another kiss on the forehead, Gwen left the castle for the second time that evening a little more flushed than she intended.


End file.
